


Подлинная божественность

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bleach
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: чтобы решить проблему, нужно подняться на уровень выше
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 1





	Подлинная божественность

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву 2012  
> впервые опубликовано здесь  
> https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179265957_level-2-mini-fandom-bleach-2012-get.htm

После суда над Айзеном Киске не оставляет попыток найти способ убить неугомонного Владыку. Молчаливое согласие Йоруичи только добавляет уверенности: она тоже не хочет жить, как на атомной бомбе, не зная, когда же рванёт.

Довольно скоро, между попытками вернуть Ичиго способности, он всё-таки приходит к мысли, что, используя силы и возможности шинигами, Айзена не убить. По крайней мере, пока. Что ж, этот вариант приходится признать несостоятельным. Разумеется, он не единственный.

Среди многочисленных дел в мире людей Киске позволяет себе одно увлекательное хобби – философские трактаты на самые разнообразные темы. Легкое увлекательное чтиво, отдых для мозга, подающий иногда самые неожиданные идеи.

В последнее время Урахару занимает прочитанная когда-то «Изумрудная скрижаль»*, точнее, гениальная в своей простоте максима «Как наверху, так и внизу».

Шинигами черпают свою мощь из смерти, и этим Айзена действительно не убить. Но если Киске понимает хоть что-нибудь в бесконечно сложном и прекрасном устройстве Вселенной, найти такой мир, где сила черпается из жизни, должно быть не слишком трудно. В конце концов, опыт создания самых разных врат у него уже имеется. Эти будут чуть сложнее, чем те, через которые когда-то прошел Ичиго.

В любом случае, теперь у него есть конкретная задача. Осталось найти пути решения.

Киске на бегу стискивает в объятиях Йоруичи, которая выходит из душа с полотенцем в руках, жаркую, мокрую, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не заплясать, и останавливается только в пещере. Старые врата миров, прежде чем Киске счёл их удовлетворительными, потребовали создания не менее десятка прототипов. Один из них как раз выбрасывал путешественника в абсолютно любое заданное место, но, какая жалость, только духом, преобразовав тело. Тогда не подошел, а вот сейчас пригодится: слишком много времени пропадет, если передвигаться со скоростью живых.

Киске прикидывает объем необходимой подготовки, и этот объем на удивление невелик. Необходимо задать многочисленные параметры: этот мир должен быть населен людьми или антропоморфными сущностями, иначе полноценный диалог не состоится. В нём должны быть подходящие для жизни условия вроде давления, плотности реяцу и тяготения.

Кроме того, нужна страховка. И хотя Йоруичи терпеть не может ждать, умеет она это очень хорошо. Для страховки нужно только терпение, и ей не составит труда удержать импровизированную нить Ариадны перед вратами.

И самое главное – следовало придумать поисковое заклинание. Причем такое, которое позволит не только найти искомое, но и сформулировать просьбу должным образом, чтобы в ней нельзя было отказать.

Как ни странно, большая часть времени уходит на алгоритм обращения. Приходится обработать массу гимнов, прежде чем удается составить необходимый шаблон. Когда после всех расчетов и приготовлений Киске проходит сквозь врата, он почти разочарован будничностью пейзажа. С одной стороны, это значит, что всё идёт как надо. С другой, постиндустриальный Токио конца двадцатого-начала двадцать первого века – не то место, где он хотел бы найти убийцу для Айзена.

Но выбирать не приходится.

Формулировка у кидо выходит непривлекательная, пестрящая корявыми канцеляризмами вроде «сущность равного порядка, способная заставить объект покинуть Общество Душ и перестать представлять любую опасность для всех трёх миров». И это ещё короткий вариант.

Впрочем, заклинание – или, лучше сказать, поисковая система? – себя оправдывает с первых же строк. Договаривает Киске из чистого упрямства, не позволяя себе сорваться в шунпо до того, как процесс будет завершен.

И только тогда шагает туда, куда указало ему заклинание.

Шаг заканчивается в благоухающем саду. Где-то совсем рядом щелкают ножницы, и веселый женский голос фальшиво мурлычет прилипчивую попсовую песенку. Давление силы настолько велико, что Киске жалеет, что не взял с собой гигай. Ему даже не нужно никуда идти. Только повернуться и аккуратно раздвинуть ветви розового куста.

Она выпрямляется навстречу, щурится, прикрывая глаза от бьющего в лицо полуденного солнца. Придерживает на голове соломенную шляпку и вытирает вспотевший лоб, оставляя на коже грязные разводы. Недоумённо спрашивает:

\- Кто вы? И чего хотите?

Ей, на первый взгляд, лет двадцать пять. Темно-синие глаза смотрят со спокойной доброжелательностью, длинные золотые волосы бросались бы в глаза всем в этом городе – но нет. «Привлекать к себе внимание таким образом она не любит», - делает вывод Киске, замечая вьющиеся вокруг тела ленты отвлекающего заклинания.

\- Цукино-химе**-сама, я пришёл просить вашей помощи для одной из душ моего мира, - выговаривает заклинание его губами.

Киске понятия не имеет, кто она такая и почему кидо выбрало именно это обращение и повод, но знает, что задумываться сейчас нельзя. Всё-таки он не создан для служения чистому знанию, и сейчас имеет значение только конечный результат, а не процесс.

Она смотрит молча и испытующе, и Киске чувствует себя так, словно оказался в центре звезды. Впрочем, давление силы не причиняет боли – похоже, этого она тоже не любит.

Киске ждёт, чувствуя напряжение невидимой нити, которую на том конце проверяет Йоруичи.

\- Я помогу вам, - наконец кивает она. – Сейчас напишу записку мужу, и мы пойдем.

Киске с интересом следит за неуверенной рукой, пишущей на листке бумаги милые глупости самыми простыми словами и с орфографическими ошибками.  
Когда она протягивает ладонь, он всё-таки несколько удивлён.

\- Может быть, стоит оставить тело здесь? – странная рассеянность для столь могущественного существа.

Она отрицательно качает головой.

\- Ни в коем случае. Моя семья и друзья очень испугаются, гораздо больше, чем если я просто пропаду на пару часов.

Киске пожимает плечами. В крайнем случае, можно будет воспользоваться ещё одними вратами.

Обратное путешествие очень простое и быстрое: Йоруичи выдергивает их назад одним рывком и озадаченно смотрит на его спутницу.

\- Это моя подруга, - торопится представить Киске. Черт его знает, что ей нужно знать.

\- Очень красивая, - улыбается «цукино-химе». Йоруичи иронически поднимает бровь, но молчит, всё же польщённая.

Ворота Сенкай настроены на «Мукэн» с самого начала, и, к сожалению, это единственный способ попасть прямо туда, в восьмую подземную темницу. На очередное предложение оставить тело перед вратами женщина снова отрицательно качает головой, и Киске кивает, не в силах сдержать любопытство и предоставляя ей решать проблемы с собственной телесностью в Обществе душ самостоятельно.

Они трое попадают удачно, именно туда, куда нужно, и Киске выдыхает: полдела сделано.

Они с Йоруичи шагают вперед – охрана тюрьмы, если тут всё же кто-нибудь появится, именно их забота – и оборачиваются. Гостья замирает, словно не в силах сдвинуться с места. Киске проглатывает укоризненное «я же говорил!», когда сила вокруг неё вспыхивает ореолом, и нарочито будничный облик меняется.

Киске смотрит с любопытством: крупные жемчужины в волосах и золотой полумесяц во лбу – видимо, символы статуса, как и белое платье, скорее всего, церемониальное. Реяцу пропадает, как не было, и Киске поневоле вспоминает базовый принцип восприятия.

Она делает шаг вперед, уже без напряжения, и Йоруичи подхватывает её под руку, собираясь максимально ускориться. Бесполезно.

\- Извините, я слишком тяжелая.

\- Телесная, - машинально поправляет Киске. Ну да. Логично, на самом деле. Шаги духов и поступь живых – вещи разного порядка.

\- Да. Я постараюсь идти быстрее, а вы пока можете рассказать мне, что именно случилось.

На вопросительный взгляд Йоруичи Киске только пожимает плечами. Блицкрига не вышло, так что о страже подумаем тогда, когда та появится.

Йоруичи – нет, сейчас принцесса Шихоин – успокаивается и переходит на шаг, спокойный и величественный. Киске всегда изумляла эта способность подруги выглядеть главой великого дома вне зависимости от того, что на ней надето. Аристократическое заклинание, не иначе.

Йоруичи рассказывает неторопливо, как равная равной, и то, к чему они готовились, как к опаснейшей битве, превращается в неспешную прогулку.

\- То есть, Айзен пытался _завоевать_ себе божественность? – недоверчиво спрашивает «цукино-химе».

«Ну, с её точки зрения это и правда абсурд», - мысленно соглашается Киске.

\- Хуже всего то, что он обрел бессмертие, и поэтому вместо того, чтобы умереть, застрял здесь, осужденный.

«Цукино-химе» задумчиво кивает, а лестница стелется ей под ноги, а запоры и засовы открываются сами. Не слетают под напором силы, - так порой расчищают себе путь некоторые шинигами, - а отпираются – и закрываются следом. Она просто хочет пройти.

Всполошившейся охране придется повозиться и не удастся ударить в спину.

На самом дне тюрьмы темно, хоть глаз выколи. Было – до их появления. Живая, разгневанная своим поражением тьма облизывает круг света, образованный ими.

Серый свет касается примотанной к стулу фигуры, и под спокойным взглядом сотканные из кидо высочайших уровней ремни начинают расползаться.  
Айзен поднимает голову, щурится на свет и расплывается в мерзейшей усмешке:

\- Я ждал кого-то вроде вас на пару тысячелетий позже. Хотя несколько удивлен сопровождением.

\- Пойдешь со мной? – просто спрашивает «цукино-химе», протягивая маленькую ладошку.

Айзен прищуривается.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я служил тебе?

Она смотрит изумленно, словно давно не слышала ничего более абсурдного. Так озадаченно, что нет ни единого шанса усомниться в том, что это правда.

\- Мне не нужны ни жрецы, ни слуги.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Ты не там искал способ стать богом, - сочувственно объясняет она. - Меня попросили дать тебе ещё один шанс. Нас, кто может вынести груз этой силы, и так мало.

Айзен молча смотрит на нее, смотрит пристально. Киске почти слышит, как в голове его щёлкают варианты и оцениваются шансы. Их с Йоруичи он демонстративно игнорирует, и слава всем ками за это высокомерие.

Наконец, её рука тонет в ладони Айзена, и «цукино-химе», чуть упершись в пол носком туфли, с усилием поднимает его со стула. Становится ясно, до чего она невысокая: Айзену по грудь. Стул и стены камеры тают, как лёд в кипятке, и освобожденный оглядывается торжествующе, бережно держа её за руку.  
Где-то за второй линией дверей рвётся стража, гремят взрывы, слетают засовы, дрожит реяцу. До тех пор, пока она не удивляется вслух:

\- Мы заняты. Не мешайте, - и возвращает штурмующих обратно к началу пути.

Этот миг сладок и страшен, но Киске не успевает испугаться, что всё же ошибся. «Цукино-химе» оборачивается и улыбается спасённому:

\- Удачи. Постарайся на этот раз начать с творения.

Айзен моргает недоумённо, отпуская её руку, отшатывается, как от змеи, но поздно – он тает в воздухе сверкающей дымкой, развеиваясь, уходя туда, куда уходят все умирающие шинигами. Пространство вокруг стремительно заволакивает туманом.

Киске аккуратно отцепляет от своего рукава держащуюся за него Йоруичи и благодарит, низко склоняясь. Спрашивает ровно, удерживая внутри радость:

\- Проводить вас?

«Цукино-химе» отрицательно качает головой и кивает на воздвигшиеся в тумане серебристо-серые врата с изображениями фаз луны на медленно открывающихся створках.

Привратница с жезлом-ключом в руках говорит устало, но не зло:

\- Я искала в десятке измерений одновременно, а вас каким-то чудом занесло в восьмую подземную темницу Общества Душ.

Сейчас он замечает, что «цукино-химе» выглядит не на двадцать пять, как ему показалось сначала, а гораздо моложе. Она похожа на смущенную девочку, отмечает Киске, глядя, как на её щеках расцветает пунцовый румянец и как она торопится навстречу.

\- Меня попросили помочь! И вообще, есть в мирах что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

\- Немногое, - менторским тоном отвечает привратница, захлопывая за собой врата.

Туман рассеивается, а парой уровней выше, Киске чувствует, уже появились реяцу капитанов.

\- И что это было? - интересуется Йоруичи. – У нас как раз есть время, пока Яма-джи не выпорол нас своим занпакто.

Самый любимый момент.

\- Понимаешь, что, в сущности, такое – бессмертие для шинигами? – начинает рассуждать Киске, довольно жмурясь. – Это невозможность родиться в мире живых. Следовательно, нужно было всего лишь найти того, кто обладает властью над жизнью. А самое занятное…

Он выдерживает паузу, пока Йоруичи не теряет терпение и не пинает чувствительно в лодыжку:

\- Самое занятное – что стоило ему вернуться в круг перерождений, как для нашего Айзена снова начал действовать закон кармы. На десяток тысяч лет гусеницей или медузой он заработал. Правда же, я гений?

Йоруичи иронически хмыкает и приподнимается, притягивая за его затылок так, что падает шляпа. Дразняще выдыхает в губы:

\- Как и всегда.

* - «Изумрудная скрижаль», приписывается Гермесу Трисмегисту  
** - «лунная принцесса»


End file.
